The present invention is related to an image intensifier tube (IIT) system particularly suited for night vision and, more particularly, to an IIT system having a cathode switch for an IIT system having reduced power consumption and reduced noise generated by high voltage switching.
Image intensifier tubes that operatively cooperate with high voltage power supplies so as to form a night vision system having light amplification are known. Although these image intensifier tubes serve well their intended purpose they are sometimes plagued by the occurrence of noise generated by the high voltage power supply which is reflected in the inability to operate at low input light levels and, thus, limiting the sensitivity of the night vision system. It is known that high voltage filter capacitors can be used to reduce the unwanted noise but these high voltage filter capacitors have an attendant drawback of size and cost. It is desired that means be provided for eliminating the need of large high voltage capacitors, but still eliminating the undesired noise that lowers the sensitivity of the night vision system that employs the image intensifier tube.